The Daughter of Whom?
by MiniEmoGirl
Summary: Gaia has been defeated but Camp Half-Blood is in distaught. They have a new demigod but she hasn't been claimed. Have the gods broken their promise? Or is there a bigger secret behind this mystery? And somehow Nico recognizes the girl, but from where? And with all this going on there is also a evil lurking in the dark. Sorry bad at summaries. Warning: a bit OOC. NicoxOC
1. Prologue

**W/N Hello! This is my first fanfic. Sorry for my bad grammar. My mother tongue isn't English :). I hope you like it! Oh and btw W/N is "writers note" because I don't think myself as an author :)**

* * *

Prologue

My feet were hitting on the cold snow as I ran. I looked behind me and saw twenty or thirty monsters behind me. I tried to run faster but they were catching up on me. I could already see Camp- Halfblood. The sun was starting to rise. Damn you Apollo why did you have to be early today? Then suddenly a cyclops grabbed my foot and dragged me. I struggled from his grip.

"Me caught food!" it shouted in delight. I took my ring out of my finger and blew on it. "What food do with pretty thing?" the cyclops asked. "You'll see", I said with a smirk rising on my mouth.

The ring formed into a sword. It was half celestial bronze and half imperial gold. I cut the cyclops's head of and it turned to dust. Some of the dust got in to my mouth. My throat was burning. I tried to cough it off but I vomited instead. I looked behind me and saw the other monsters catching up on me. I rose up and ran again. I was almost near camp. I could hear the monsters screams and shouts.

I was near the borders of camp when I remembered what had been said to me: "When you cross the borders of Camp-Halfblood you will be safe, but you will lose all your memories. Do not worry my child I will help you in time of need". I turn again one last time and shoot some of the wolves with my silver arrows. They turned into dust instantly.

As I crossed the borders my mind went blank. I started to panic. My vision was blurring and it went completely black. I fell to the cold snowy ground and my mind drifts to the land of dreams.

* * *

**So how was it? Hate, love, just ok? Leave me a review :D Constructive criticism is welcomed :)**


	2. Arrival

**W/N Hello again! I can't believe I already got two reviews! Or that someone is actually reading my story and enjoying it! Well here's the first chapter I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, but I do own the plot of this story :3**

* * *

~Month later

Nico's POV

Finally back in Camp Half-Blood. It had been five months since I was last here. I had been searching for Bianca's reincarnation with no luck. I'd searched here everywhere Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia and both Americas. So I was taking a break and visiting camp and seeing all of my friends again.

"Yo Nico!" I heard from my right. I looked to my right and saw Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, running towards me. "So you're finally back?" he asked. "Yeah, hey do you know where Percy is?" I asked. "He's in the Big-House. There's an important meeting for the counsellors or something", Leo said. I raised my eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be there as well?" I asked. Leo's eyes widened. "Oh sh-oe, I totally forgot! Gotta go man! See ya later!" he said and ran off to the Big-House. I rolled my eyes. Then I remembered I was a counsellor as well. I started to run towards the Big-House.

I slammed the door open. Everyone was staring at me. "Way to make an entrance Ghost Boy", said Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. I silently went to my seat next to Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. "Hey man, nice seeing you again", Percy said. "You too" I said. Percy was about say something else but Chiron started to speak. "Welcome back Nico. It is nice that you have come back. But you came in an unfortunate time. It seems that the gods have broken their promise to Percy. They have not claimed a child of theirs", he said. "How can that be? They've claimed all their children until now. Why would they stop all of a sudden?" I asked. "We do not know", he said glumly.

"Why are we having this meeting? We can't do anything about it anyway. They are the gods", Clarisse said. "We may not be able to do anything but we should discuss about it. I don't think they would have broken their promise. After all they did swear on the River Styx", said Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. There was a sudden thunder outside. "Maybe she has already been claimed, like Jason was", she continued.

"Let's say she is claimed. Whose kid would she be?" Clarisse asked. "She could be a kid of Apollo. After all she does has talent in archery and arts", said Will Solace, son of Apollo. "But she hates the sun and hospitals" Clarisse said bored. "Maybe she's a child of Ares, she does know how to fight", she continued. "But she also knows how to craft" Leo said. "And she can charm speak and she's quite beautiful", said Piper McLane, daughter of Aphrodite, "But the way she charm speaks is weird. It's more with the eye's than the voice and she faints right after it", she continued. "That sounds like a child of Hermes", said Travis Stroll, son of Hermes.

And this continued for a half an hour. I sat there, silent and thought about why she sounded so familiar. Maybe if I saw her I would recognize her. But then again I roamed around the world. I heard and saw a lot of things. Maybe it was just in my head. Then it hit me.

"Why can't we ask her?" I asked. Everyone went silent and looked at me like I was an idiot. "She doesn't remember anything", Annabeth said. "It's just like what happen to Jason and Percy, except we don't think this time it's an exchange", she continued. I nodded in silence.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in", Chiron said. The door opened slowly. There was a girl. "You asked me to come here at three o'clock", the girl said silently. My eyes widened. I stood up from my chair. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Bianca" I whispered.

* * *

**W/N Is the new girl Bianca? Or is it her reincarnation? Or is she just a random person?**

**Like it, love it, hate it? Leave a review telling me :) **


	3. Pain

**W/N Hello! Sorry for not updating . My wifi crashed and all that jazz. Well I hope this will make up for it :3 And thak you so much for reviewing :)**

**Don't own PJO, but I do own the plot and my OC(s).**

* * *

Nico's POV

No. It couldn't have been Bianca. First of all she looked close to my age and Bianca was few years older than me. If she was Bianca's reincarnation, she would be a toddler not a teenager.

She was quite short and small. Her hair was black like Bianca's but a different shade. Her hair had a blue undertone and Bianca had a brown undertone. Her skin was way paler than Bianca. She was even paler than me! And her eyes were dark blue like the night sky. Bianca's were warm chocolate brown. But she looked familiar.

"Um Nico that's not Bianca", Percy whispered to me.

"I know", I whispered back. The girl looked a bit uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. She sifted her gaze to me.

"I don't think my name is Bianca. It's Dawn... I think", she said.

"Are you starting to remember?" Chiron asked.

"I don't know. The name Dawn just came to me. I don't think I remember anything else", she said frustrated.

"Do not worry child. We are not forcing you to remember".

There was a knock on the door. In came a satyr who was huffing and puffing.

"We found another demi-god", he said.

"Bring the child here. The meeting is over for now. You may continue your camp activities" Chiron said.

Everyone rose from their chair and went away. I on the other hand stood there like an idiot and stared at Dawn.

"Didn't anyone teach you that it's rude to stare at people?" she asked.

"Sorry, it's just that you seem familiar", I said.

"Well I could know you, but I wouldn't remember", she said smiling, "Would like to sword fight with me?"

"Sure why not" we walked in silence to the place where people would sword fight (I don't know where since I don't stay so long that I would know where we would practise sword fighting). The sky was filled with white fluffy clouds and air was chilly. (**W/N I always laugh at that word XD inside joke**) The wind was blowing cold air messing up my messy hair even more. Dawn didn't seem to mind it at all; in fact she seemed to enjoy the cold breeze. When we were there I saw a wall full of swords. I saw that Dawn was looking at them in awe. It was like seeing a small kid in a candy store.

She took one sword of the wall. The hilt has black. The pommel was a silver skull which had black eyes. The blade was probably from iron.

"Here, I think this might balance well for you", Dawn said. I took the sword from her and checked the weight of it. She was right. It balanced perfectly.

"What about you?" I asked.

"See this ring?" she asked smiling. She lifted her right hand. On her ring finger was a silver ring which had crystal star on it.

"Yeah, what about it?"

She took the ring from her finger and blew on it. I lifted my brow thinking, is she crazy? But then my eyes widened. The ring had transformed into a sword. It was half celestial bronze and half imperial gold.

"Cool isn't it?" she asked.

"Well, I have a ballpoint pen that can turn into a sword, so it's not that big of a deal" Percy said behind me. I turned around and saw that he was leaning against the door and holding Riptide in his hand.

"Let's go practice some sword fighting", he said smiling. We followed him to the arena. I kept looking at Dawn, trying to remember from where I've seen her. She could be from the Roman camp. She did have a sword that was half imperial gold but then again the sword was also half celestial bronze.

"Nico if you want to ask her out then ask her. Don't just bawl at her" I heard Travis saying ahead of us. I quickly turned my head from Dawn. I felt my face turning red. What was wrong with me? I never blushed.

"Look the king of emo is blushing", said Connor and laughed, Travis joined his laughter.

"I'm not emo!" I shouted.

"Sure you're not", they said in a unison.

"Alright now let's start the lesson", Percy said trying not to smile but failed, "Pick your pair".

There were about twenty demigods in the arena which was unusual in the winter.

Dawn was nearing me but all of a sudden Percy snatched me.

"Don't worry, I only need you for a while to show what to do", he said smiling.

I looked backed to Dawn to apologize but she didn't seem to mind.

"So todays lesson is what to do when someone disarms you", Percy said to everyone.

Percy showed me how to disarm him in a swift movement. His sword went flying off to the air as I did what he showed me. All of a sudden I felt a sudden kick on my stomach and I flew back and fell. My sword dropped from my hand and I saw Percy pointing Riptide on my chest.

"Basically you use either your hands or legs on your opponent's weak spot like stomach or legs. Now practice this, but try not to let your opponent to disarm you easily", he said to the rest of the campers there.

He stretched his hand to me and I took it. He helped me up and patted on my back.

"You all right?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine", I said, my voice a little hoarse.

"Good, now go practice with Dawn", he said smiling.

I walked towards Dawn. She was smiling at me.

"Are you ok? That look like it hurt", she said.

"Nah, I'm ok", I said

"Ok, if you say so. Let's start. Why don't you try disarming me?"

"Sure".

We began to fight. I thought to go easy on her since she was a girl and didn't have as much experience as me, but she was really fast and swift. She either blocked or dodged my moves but I had some hidden moves up in my sleeves. Finally I disarmed her. I prepared myself for the impact to my stomach, but Dawn did something that surprised me. I felt tears prickling in the corner of my eyes. I fell down to my knees groaning in pain.

She had kicked me right to my manhood.

* * *

**W/N ****What do you think? Love it, hate it? Leave a review!**


End file.
